


the return of sweetness and lace

by BeesKnees



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Intercrural Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Nile Freeman is just trying to live her immortal life the best that she can, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: “Andy,” Nile says when she heads to the kitchen for breakfast. “You left your underwear in the bathroom.”“No, I didn't,” Andy says.___Or: Nile learns the hard way that Nicky has the prettiest undergarments and that Joe is a big fan.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 50
Kudos: 593





	the return of sweetness and lace

Nile is just trying to pee.

She's still only half awake, yawning wide, when she sees the panties on the floor. It takes her a moment more to realize what she's looking at. 

“Andy,” she says when she heads to the kitchen for breakfast. “You left your underwear in the bathroom.” Andy is hidden from her view by the newspaper she's reading – says she prefers them to the television let alone the internet.

“No, I didn't,” Andy says without moving the paper.

Nile pauses. She looks between Nicky and Joe, trying to figure out a way to say this tactfully. She then remembers that none of them are ever tactful with one another.

“They're lacy green,” Nile finally supplies. “Women's underwear.”

Andy folds her paper. Andy and Joe answer her at the same time.

“The genderedness of clothing is socially constructed,” Joe says in that way that indicates he's only getting started.

“They're Nicky's,” Andy says flatly over Joe, holding up a hand to silence him from continuing. 

Nile has regrets.

“And I've told you,” Andy says, “to stop leaving them around the safe houses.” She's looking at Nicky who is bringing breakfast over to the table, apparently and entirely unbothered by the conversation.

“They are Joe's responsibility once they are off my body, boss,” Nicky answers. Nile chokes on her coffee. Joe looks sheepish. 

“Yes, yes, boss,” Joe says, standing up from the table. “I will go clean up after us.”

…

It is, to be fair, Joe's fault that the underwear were left on the bathroom floor. It is always Joe's fault if they wind up somewhere they aren't supposed to be, because Joe is the one taking them off Nicky's body and letting them fall somewhere, which is how it becomes Joe's responsibility to retrieve them once they are finished. 

Andy and Nile have already gone to sleep, so Joe is lingering in the doorway to the bathroom, just watching Nicky get ready for bed. There's an ease to his motions that Joe never gets tired of watching and, at the moment, Nicky is pretending that he doesn't know Joe is watching him. 

He stretches idly after finishing brushing his teeth, his shirt rising just enough to reveal a pale strip of Nicky's stomach. 

What can Joe do but go to him?

He rests his chin against Nicky's shoulder and wraps one arm around his waist. He moves his other hand down, letting his thumb catch at the front of Nicky's jeans. He tugs a little and looks down as if pretending to peek. 

He makes no secret of the fact that he enjoys the soft, lacy things that Nicky has taken to adorning his body in this century. It's just so easy and affordable nowadays – no need for anyone to know that the pretty things that Nicky is buying are to be worn underneath his own clothing.

Nicky hums and although there are no words, it's a clear invitation for Joe to look. With one hand, Joe undoes the button and zipper to Nicky's jeans, letting them slide down his hips just enough that he can get a look at the transparent green lace. Joe groans quietly. He loves the rich green against Nicky's pale skin. He pushes his hand inside Nicky's jeans so that he can cup his cock through the panties, able to feel Nicky's dick starting to fill with interest. 

“Bellissimo,” Joe praises. He continues to massage Nicky's dick while meeting his gaze in the mirror they're standing in front of. Nicky is starting to flush.

“You are a distraction,” Nicky murmurs, low, as if there's something better he could be doing than being admired by Joe.

“Is that what I am?” Joe asks. He pushes Nicky's jeans to the ground and helps Nicky kick them off and aside. 

“Yes,” Nicky answers. The word turns breathless as Joe leans him forward on the bathroom counter so that he can take a look at Nicky's ass in the panties. It's a work of art, in Joe's opinion. Joe loves the plush curve of Nicky's ass, the way it meets his thick thighs. In his everyday clothes, such features are almost unassuming, lost to pants that aren't tight against Nicky's frame. But the underwear accentuates such features, particularly when Joe has Nicky half bent over. 

“I don't know, Nico,” Joe says, running a hand along Nicky's ass, fingers slipping briefly under the lace. “I believe you owe me an apology.” 

He meets Nicky's gaze in the mirror, satisfied to see how dark Nicky's eyes have gone. Without breaking eye contact, Joe brings his hand down against Nicky's ass, the crack almost obscenely loud in the quiet house.

“No,” Nicky answers. He leans further forward and braces himself on his forearms, presenting that magnificent ass to Joe.

“Apologize,” Joe repeats, and Nicky just stubbornly stares back at him. So, Joe brings his hand down again. And then again and again, working Nicky's right cheek until it's cherry red and warm. He pauses to palm at Nicky's skin, and Nicky pushes back against him, seeking that pleasure-pain. He's biting at his own lip in a way that is driving Joe insane.

“I am sorry,” Nicky says, sounding almost contrite. “You are not a distraction. You are a menace.”

Joe shifts so that he can spank the other half of Nicky's ass. Nicky finally gives and moans, his fingers dragging across the countertop. When Joe stops, he can tell that Nicky's a mess. He's breathing hard and trembling, hair starting to stick to his face. 

“Let me look at you,” Joe murmurs, turning Nicky about so that he can see the way Nicky's pretty cock strains against the lace. There's a damp spot where Nicky is already leaking.

“How careless you're being with your nice things, Nico,” Joe tuts. He slides a hand over Nicky's hip, letting his fingers tuck underneath the fabric there. “Perhaps I should tear these off of you to teach you a lesson.”

“No, Joe, please,” Nicky gasps, although he doesn't pull away. “I like these.”

Joe hums.

“But I'm a menace, aren't I?” They just look at each other, a moment of tension where anything can happen even though Joe has already decided that he's not going to ruin these panties. Slowly, he slides them down and off Nicky's legs, lifting his feet one at a time.

“Don't forget those,” Nicky warns in a low murmur. “Andy will have your head if you leave them lying around again.”

“I won't,” Joe promises idly. 

Part of him badly wants to take Nicky but he doesn't have the patience to head back to their bedroom and retrieve the lube and open Nicky up. Instead, he turns Nicky back around and bends him over the counter once more. He opens his own jeans and pushes them just out of the way enough to slide his aching cock in between those resplendent thighs. Nicky whimpers softly as Joe's dick nudges against the back of his balls. 

Joe moves as steadily and quickly as he can, mouthing at the back of Nicky's neck and his shoulders all the while. Despite their healing powers, Nicky's ass must still be a little sore if the head radiating off of it is anything to go by – or the sounds that Nicky is making every time Joe's hips go completely flush against him. His zipper sometimes rides against Nicky's sensitive skin.

“What a wonder you are, Nico,” Joe murmurs into his ear. “What a gift for me, knowing that I have such beauty waiting for me to unwrap at the end of the day. Having to spend the day waiting and wondering if there is a new surprise for me or an old favorite, but knowing it's all for me either way.” He bites at Nicky's ear. “My beautiful Nicky.” 

He wraps a hand around Nicky and even he's surprised at how quickly Nicky comes, overwrought by all the sensation and praise. Joe groans, burying his face into Nicky's face as Nicky splatters into his hand. 

Straightening, Joe plants one hand in between Nicky's shoulder blades to keep him in place. The other he uses to spread Nicky's come along his cock, easing the way as he jerks himself off. He finishes, spilling himself in streaks over Nicky's much-admired ass. 

He stands there, admittedly staring, and catching his breath, before grabbing a wet towel to clean Nicky off. Nicky turns to face him and they kiss lazily, before Nicky pats Joe gently on the ass.

“Come,” Nicky says. “It is time for us to sleep.”

…

Joe, of course, forgets the underwear, which are discovered by Nile the next morning.

He is punished when such things happen: he's not allowed to remove what panties Nicky is wearing the next time they have sex. He finds that he doesn't entirely mind when he's grinding up against lace.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> shout at me on [tumblr](https://kneesofthebee.tumblr.com)


End file.
